


Wanting and Having

by Lilbreck



Series: Empire Series [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his short and memorable rise to command, he had made many enemies and, right now, Spock was all that stood between him and someone else's promotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting and Having

It took a while for Kirk to figure out what his first officer was doing with their newest Head Nurse. With anyone else, the small touches would have been meaningless gestures, but with Spock they obviously had a purpose. It wasn't until the Vulcan had stared straight into his eyes as Chapel slightly, and unconsciously, leaned into one of those touches that he knew for sure.

That fucking Vulcan bastard.

What truly pissed the young captain off wasn't that Spock was taking what Kirk had all but claimed in writing; it was that there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it. On his short and memorable rise to command, he had made many enemies and, right now, Spock was all that stood between him and someone else's promotion. Of course, even if his first officer hadn't made a move on the Lieutenant, there were other reasons to not force the issue.

If it had been any other woman, Kirk would have taken her as he saw fit. However, he had read her data file, as well as a secondary file that was sent to him privately from Captain Ramart. The file was encrypted heavily enough that it would have taken even _Spock_ far too long to decode without the key. Kirk, thankfully, had an advantage. Having known Ramart from his Academy days, it wasn't hard for him to crack the code. While the Commander, he was sure, had noted the cause of death of Christine Chapel's attacker at her first assignment, he hadn't been informed of the recording found with the man's body.

The recording was of the ship's captain and first officer discussing, in explicit detail, how they were skimming funds and shortchanging the Empire. At the end of the recording was a simple voice message. If Chapel were harmed again, the Empire would find out. According to Ramart's message, each Captain she served under after that received a data burst containing a code as soon as the orders came down, followed by an encrypted message shortly before the Nurse was due to arrive.

Kirk wasn't sure what the other captains had received in that second message, but what he'd been given was not something he wanted to even _think_ about again.

So, until he could find a way to do something about it, he had to sit back as his first officer flaunted his hold over their newest crew member.


End file.
